Ninjago next generation
by Nuppa Nuppa
Summary: One of my versions of ninjago next generation. Ninja have gone different ways and all of them have children. But what happens when a new threat comes across all of the ninja children. Find out by reading (blood and swearing involved)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone this is my version of ninjago next generation, jus heads up I`m not good at using this web bage and english is not my national language so just don`t be too cruel.**_

_**Edna= next elemental master of lighting with bright red hair (dyed)**_

_**Ray= No elemental powers and hides his left eye in public**_

_**Enjoy!**_

A family of four was eating evening snack around a wooden table in a large comfy house in edge of New Ninjago City.

"Ray, Edna we have some exiting news," Nya started.

Two kids raised their heads off their meals. Jay Continued his wife`s statement:

"You two are going to ninja training."

Ednas chewing gum bubble popped:

"Really?! That is awesome!"

"Okay my little Bubblegum since you already ate you can go packing, your training starts next week," Nya gave instructions to Edna. While Edna ran upstairs the other kid Ray did not speak or show any sort of excitement, he just ate his bread.

"Ray sweetheart what`s wrong?" Nya asked carefully.

"I don`t have an elemental power how could I become a ninja," Ray answered almost whispering.

Nya pulled him to a warm hug.

"I was a hero before I even knew I had elemental power"

"You was Samurai X not a ninja, you became ninja only after you discovered your elemental power." Ray pointed out.

Nya was lost of words luckily Jay had something to say.

"Hey any me Cole Zane nor Kai knew elemental powers existed before we went to temple of light the third time you should be lucky we did`t have to go there to activate her powers cause if she had to go we would all have to go and let me tell you that place is not fun."

Ray snorted.

"Okay that`s enough cheesy feeling stuff prepare for quite shocking entertainment," he continued with a huge grin.

Then Edna rushed downstairs she apparently heard the pun: "There is no way I`m missing this"

Hand electrifyed Edna and Jay ran towards Nya and Ray but two were fast and dodged, and before long there was a huge chase around the house. After an hour of running Nya and Ray had cornered the two elemental masters of lighting, Ray was ready with his teaser and Nya ready to make Edna and Jay wet to multiply the effect.

"Okay do you two take shower and shock or to you do all the chores for whole next week?" Nya asked.

Edna and Jay glanced each other the answer was clear

"Shock"

"Chores"

They replied at the same time and stared each other terrified.

"Well I guess that means both" Nya smirked.

"Oh holy spaghetti no" Edna panicked.

"Oh well too late!" Ray smirked with a huge grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took so long to add a new chapter but I did not know how the heck I can do it eeeeeenyways Lets get going (warning fire puns ahead)**

Two people sat on a table in a small apartment, their `home`needed much, very very much repair but they didn`t have money. Kai the master of fire seemed to have lost the burning fire inside him and now was just a hopeless mold of a man, since his wife died he started drinking and only thing he cared about was his son Spark was his name. Spark was always positive and always searched the silver lining a spark of hope was inside him! The bubbly airhead was in or a suprise thought.

"Son I have news" Kai broke the silence.

"What is it dad?" Sparks curiosity _ignited_.

"You`re going to the ninja training" Kai finished.

"Awesome! I have a _burning _passion to make new friends" Spark joked.

Kai facepalmed:

"just go packing you leave next Monday"

Spark leaved to his room full of energy he took his backpack and placed all his clothes in it he didn`t have much and thats why they all fitted in effortlessly. Kai was in the kitchen and whispered:

"He`s gonna make us proud dontcha think Skylor.

**Eyyyyy sucky puns dead Skylor and drinking Kai ain`t I positive!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so thank you for reading this far besides my poor writing and spelling skills! Enjoy so I don`t crawl under your bed and kill you in the middle of the night... Wait what?**

"23. My name is Mizumi Jacob Reliona my hair is raven black expect for one purple strike, I look like I haven´t ate in days maybe because I haven`t. Funny thought I just found this diary from school dump, I was thrown there by bullies like always, seems like this diary belonged before to a guy named James and it seems like he had a twin sister, they are probably living a good lives how would I know enyway. These might be the last words I will ever write down so I should probably think what I write before I write it but I don`t really care. My mom says I`m not girly enough and hits me everyday I come home from school with bruises which is everyday. My father abuses me because he believes I`m a "witch" `cause I can make weird sound waves and my hearing is better than dog`s. In school I get bullied because I have very poor vision and need to wear glasses. Stupid I know but tell it to them. If enyone ever reads this then: I hope your life is not as crappy as mine." Mizumi closed the diary and put a bookmark in her page. As she collapsed to her bed she was thinking: _"Tomorrow I`ll be free! Get rid of these chains that hold me back! Hopefully..." _

She gave in to the sleep and drifted away. In her dream she saw colored people one dark blue, one light blue, one white and one golden, she herself was wearing purple then she woke up on a loud bang. Her eyes opened quickly and she darted up, she glanced the clock 8.45 She rolled her eyes and muttered:

"Great last real day and you are late."

She ran changed clothes picked up her backpack and ran miraculously she made it to the class only to stare out of the window. It was a sunny day "_perfect" _she tough. After the "class" she walked to the rooftop, she took her shoes off, she took of her yellow cardigan, watched her braids come undone "_This petite girl short as can be is gonna jump now and be free_" She jumped, she could already taste the freedom. But she felt her fall stop and a strong hand pulling her up.

"Wha- who- why did you s-save me?" she managed to blurt out.

Mizumi analysed the man who "rescued" her or ruined her plans as she was thinking. He was a tall muscular man with pitch black hair with a brown stroke, and green scar next to his face wait... green?!

"My name is Cole and I saved you because I know there is a greater destiny waiting for you," Cole spoke calmly like this was a everyday situation.

"Greater destiny pfft no-one has cared about me as more as a punching bag," Mizumi stated.

"But I do just follow me seems like you don`t have a better place to go enyways"

"I guess you are right show me then"

Cole smiled and the two started to travel towards the mountain of one thousand steps.

**Suicide and abuse, man this is third chapter and this is already pretty dark... **

**Thank you for reading good day/night and don`t forget to review because I have no Idea how horrible this is.**

**-Nuppa Nuppa out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everycreature, I am very thankful that you decided to read my story! So I will just get to writing this thing... ENJOY! :p**

**Ray`s P.O.V**

We have been in this car about two hours and Edna seems to get a tad bit impatient, can`t blame her tough she loves adventures and hates waiting, like seriously she was ready to take water coating and a shock rather than do the chores, she looked pretty interested about it now that I think at it.

"Bro whatcha thinking?" She snaps me out of my toughts.

"Just how cool you are Edny," I tease.

She rubs her fingers between her eyes:

"Just call me Bubblegum okay."

"We will see motormouth."

Dad suddenly starts to laugh in the front seat while mom is driving.

"What`s so funny dad?"me and Edn- Bubblegum say in the perfect unison, before we get answer tough I dig up my notepad, open it from page that reads "TWIN POINTS" and mark yet another mark.

"Hey our twin score is 999" we both blurt out a quick sweep of pen and:

"Okay 1000 we need to stop at store for lollipops you promised," I give Bubblegum a high five and put the notepad back to my backpack.

"Okay okay you win" Our dad turns around and ruffles my hair as well as my twin sisters.

"Dad I just did my hair!" she reaches her hand to give dad a little shock on hand and digs her comb, she may be adventurous but still she is very precise about her looks.

"Okay then now to my question what`s so funny in the word `motormouth`" I asked dad before I was distracted again.

"Well that used to be my nickname given by certain Boulderbrain while we fought over your mother," he explained

"Wait you said you and mom started dating right after you saved her from skeletons and stuff in what point did he step in?" Bubblegum questioned and I just nodded pretty confused.

"Well uh... there might be one tiiny tiny part of the story we hadn`t told."

"And it will not be told just yet" mom decided to join the conversation:

"So what if instead of lollipops we could go get whole food outside we could go to Sky- uh I mean Buddy`s pizza," mom`s voice trailed off when she remembered her beloved friends death.

"Buddy`s pizza heck yeah I want to beat some high scores!" Bubblegum shouted, she clearly didn`t pick up that mom is sad, yeah she`s entartaining but not really good with other people`s emotions, especially when she`s excited. Luckily that seems to lift mom`s spirits up, she starts speaking with dad about something but I already lost interest.

**No one`s P.O.V**

When family of four walked inside the restaurant and immediately Bubblegum and Jay run to the arcade machines, Ray follows quickly behind them. Nya chuckles and goes to order food. She picks up the tray and goes to empty table. Ray Jay and Bubblegum come sit with her soon after all of them exhausted but still feeling like kings and queen of the games. Once they have eaten they go back to the road everyone with full stomachs and happy minds.


	5. Important announcement

**Hi everycreature! It's me Nuppa Nuppa and this is not a regular chapter! So I wanted to start all over with this fic soooooo; I started over with the fic named 'every end is a new beginning' so this'll just be leaved here if someone likes it. Have a good day, night, morning, evening, or whenever you're reading this!****-Nuppa Nuppa out!**


End file.
